Elemental Ward
damage per second within a radius of 5''' meters with a '''2% / 5% / 7% / 10% status chance. **Health boost and damage per second are affected by Power Strength. **The amount of health gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base health at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 health at rank 0, a rank 3 Elemental Ward with +30% power strength will increase his current health by 100*2*1.3 = 260 points. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6 seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and decreases with distance. **Burn radius is not affected by Power Range. |-|Electric= *Infuses Chroma and affected allies with an electric current that increases base Shields by 50% / 65% / 75% / 100% and converts incoming damage into arc discharges. An arc discharge inflicts 250% / 300% / 500% / 1000% incoming damage as damage to a single target within 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 meters with a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. Arc discharges will inflict a minimum of 50 / 60 / 100 / 200 damage. **Shield boost, damage multiplier, minimum damage, and arc range are affected by Power Strength. **The amount of shields gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base shields at rank 0. Since Chroma has 100 shields at rank 0, a rank 3 Elemental Ward with +30% power strength will increase his current shields by 100*1*1.3 = 130 points. ** status effect chains 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. **Arc damage bypasses obstacles in the environment. **The final damage of an arc discharge is determined by the amount of shields and/or health lost by incoming damage. For example with +30% power strength, losing 100 shields from a single instance of damage will produce an arc that inflicts 100*10*1.3 = 1300 Electricity damage at rank 3 to a single target as long as it's within range. **Self-damage and damage from environmental hazards can also be converted into arc discharges. **Arcs can strike the same target multiple times, and arcs can be produced in quick succession should Chroma and allies receive multiple instances of damage that exceed the minimum threshold. |-|Toxin= *Emits an aura of noxious fumes around Chroma and affected allies that increases base Reload Speed by 15% / 25% / ?% / 35% and Holster Rate by 15% / 25% / ?% / 35%. The noxious fumes also have a 25% / 35% / 40% / 50% chance per second to deal damage to enemies within 5 meters. The damage dealt is equal to 5% of an enemy's maximum health (before resistances and armor) with a 100% status chance. **Reload Speed and Holster Rate is affected by Power Strength while the damage is not. **The amount of Reload Speed gained is determined by the affected Weapons base Reload Speed. ** status effect deals 50% of Elemental Ward's base damage per tick over 9 ticks in 8 seconds. As the base damage constitutes 5% of an enemy's maximum health, the ensuing proc will deal a total of 22.5% of the enemy's max health as Toxin damage in 9 ticks over 8 seconds, bringing the total damage to 27.5% of the enemy's max health. Note that the damage inflicted by this effect is still subject to armor and resistances, so the percent of damage dealt may be higher or lower depending on the enemy. **The Toxin damage will only be applied to an enemy if it is not already affected by a Toxin proc, but can occur as soon as an existing Toxin proc expires. As such, its effect cannot stack with itself but can refresh itself every 9 seconds. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does not decrease with distance. **Damage radius is not affected by Power Range. |-|Cold= *Encases Chroma and affected allies in a layer of frost that increases base Armor by 25% / 75% / 100% / 150% and creates an ice shield that reflects incoming fire back to their source. Reflected damage is increased by 150% / 200% / 250% / 300% and has a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% status chance. **Armor boost is affected by Power Strength. **The amount of armor gained is determined by the affected Warframe's base armor. Since Chroma has 350 base armor, a rank 3 Elemental Ward with +30% power strength will increase his current armor by 350*1.5*1.3 = 682.5 points. As with all other additive armor bonuses, Elemental Ward's armor bonus is applied before the multiplicative buff from Vex Armor. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6 seconds. **Incoming hitscan and non-hitscan projectiles are physically redirected. As such, obstacles in the environment can prevent reflected damage from hitting enemies. **Hitscan projectiles are reflected directly to the source enemy regardless of distance from Chroma. Melee attacks are not reflected. **Non-hitscan projectiles are reflected in the direction of the source enemy. *Elemental Auras of the same type from two or more Chromas do not stack, i.e. two auras do not double damage or health values, however Warframes can have two or more different types of Elemental Auras applied to them from two or more Chromas, i.e. a Warframe can have both and auras applied at the same time. *Casting delay of 1''' second. Animation interrupts movement and other actions. *Cannot be recast while active. |tips = Heat= *In a pinch, the bonus Health provided by the Ward can be used as a quick heal, as the Health granted is automatically added to your remaining health and is not reduced from your remaining health when Elemental Ward wears off. |-|Electric= *Can be used to great effect on Survival and Exterminate missions where enemies approach you from all directions and are often difficult to locate or target. At maximum Power Strength this will allow you to return 28.4x the damage they deal, easily finishing off weaker enemies and potentially stunning any survivors. |-|Toxin= * Works very well with weapons that require you to reload frequently or have long reload times. |-| Cold= * Properly modded, a -oriented Ward can provide an armor bonus high enough that can counteract the armor penalty generated when casting Effigy. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to '''70.5 seconds **Reduces the aura radius to 4.08 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces the duration to 10 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases the aura radius to 28.2 meters. ** : Reduces the damage to 40 per second and health boost to 80%. ** : Reduces the damage multiplier to 4x, the shield boost to 40%, the minimum damage to 80, and the arc range to 4''' meters. ** ''' : Reduces the reload speed and holster rate boost to 12.3%. ** : Reduces the armor boost to 60%. *Maximized Power Strength: ** : Increases the damage to 284 per second and health boost to 568%. ** : Increases the damage multiplier to 28.4x, the shield boost to 284%, the minimum damage to 568, and the arc range to 28.4 meters. ** : Increases the reload speed and holster rate boost to 99.4%. ** : Increases the armor boost to 426%. ** Increases the cost to 77.5 energy. ** Reduces the duration to 18.125 seconds. |bugs = *Reflected damage multiplier from Cold Elemental Ward also appears to be nonfunctional. Reflected damage remains at 100% regardless of rank or equipped power strength. }} See also * Chroma de:Elementare Abwehr Category:Healing Category:Toxin Damage Category:Electricity Damage Category:Cold Damage Category:Heat Damage Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Chroma Category:Update 16